everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Love of a Mermaid
The Love of a Mermaid is a fanfic featuring Lunette Ocean, Amanda Orabelle, and Warren Solider. It has Romance, Action, and Fantsy! There is also Warette (Lunette Ocean x Warren Soldier) shipping hints ;D Summary Lunette Ocean, goes back to her Island / underwater home, and meets up with her two best friends and she learns that they were threated by the Octopus People, if they don't give up their home, the Octopus People will declare war! Will Luna reason with them? Or will Luna fight for her town? Chapter 1 Lunette or Luna looked behind her and saw Ever After High, "Spring Break, is finally here" she thought, walking towards a light blue school bus. That had the words "Ever After High" on them, that light blue bus would take her, and many other students from the ocean, back to their wet homes. Luna walked on to the bus and found a seat, it was going to be a long ride home. She looked out the window and saw Ever After High getting farther and farther away. Luna fell asleep, not knowing that a solider, was looking at her, with his eyes filled with love, but this wasn't any soldier, it was Warren, Warren Soldier. "Get off the bus kids!" screamed the grumpy troll that was driving the bus, Luna opened her eyes, they were on her island home, where the prince that didn't marry "The Little Mermaid" lived and ruled, where here he is known as King Brian Prince. His wife, Queen Jennifer Prince, also lived and ruled their in the kingdom called Acre. But, under the sea was the kingdom that was ruled by the eldest sister in "The Little Mermaid", that kingdom was called Seaway. Luna got off and smelled the ocean air, "Home Sweet Home" she thought, as she walked to her parents vacation home, they lived in Seaway, but they often visited Acre. But then a bouncy girl with wavy, brown rushed up to Luna, "Oh my barnacles Luna! Guess what! Guess what!" she almost screamed, "What is it Mandy?" Luna said, hugging her old friend. Amanda or "Mandy" was one of Luna's best friends, she was daughter of a princess from a nearby kingdom, but her family sent her here to be educated. "I am going to Ever After High!" Mandy said, bouncing around Luna. "No way!" Luna said, in disbelief "Way!" Mandy said, in a high pitched voice. Suddenly, Warren Solider walked up to Luna and Amanda, he was a guard or what he called it a Soldier at the Acre Castle. "King Brian and Queen Jennifer wants you at the castle, Luna and Mandy!" Warren said, tring to be serious, but giggling a tiny bit. Chapter 2 "What does he want, Warren?" Mandy said, stopping her bouncing, "That is unknown, to me, Mandy" Warren said, leading them to castle. "Come on Warren, you don't have to be all solider-like around us!" Luna said, making a funny face at Warren. Warren blushed, and said "Ok, Ok, but I still don't know why they are calling you two to their castle." Warren opened the doors to the castle and Luna and Mandy went inside, King Brian looked up, "Oh, you two have come, thank you Warren" he said, nodding to Warren. "You must be wondering why I called you girls, now i will tell you... The Octopus People have declared war on Acre and Seaway!" ''King Brain said, looking at his wife. "''WHAT!? What made them what to do that?" Luna said. "They said they are tired of sharing this Ocean with others." Queen Jennifer said, looking down at Mandy, Luna and Warren. "I think you three might be able to reason with them" Queen Jennifer said, nodding at Warren. "Us! But, were just some random kids! That happened to know your top soldier: Warren!" Mandy said, looking at Warren. "Mandy!" Warren whispered, he was not a fan of dishonor. "It's OK, Warren, Mandy was simply speaking her opinion... But, you must do this, for not just Acre, but Acre and Seaway!" King Brian said, standing up. Chapter 3 "Ohh... This is going to be kinda cool, but still..." Amanda whispered, they were going to the home of the Octopus People, they were going though the Dark Seaweed Forest, it lead people many places. But, it made people get confused easily, Lunette, Amanda, and Warren were swiming though it, Luna was in mermaid form, and Warren had a merperson spell on him, so did Mandy. Sundennly, Warren started swimming backwards, "Um, Warren what are you doing?" Luna asked watching him swim backwards.Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Kayjay1025 Category:Kayjay1025's Fanfiction